The God: Roronoa Zoro
by Saiyura
Summary: I was a god, I give that up to protect and change the world. But, when I return to 'that' island, I will retake my former position. I will complete the promise I made a top the 'God's over look. Yet, am I able, strong enough, to complete it? Muse bunny RR
1. Chapter 1

"I stand amid the roar of a surf-tormented shore, and I hold within my hand grains of the golden sand- how few! yet how they creep through my fingers to the deep, while I weep-- While I weep! O God! can I not grasp Them with a tighter clasp?O God! can I not save _One _from the pitiless wave? Is _all _that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?" -**Edgar Allen Poe** A dream with in a dream

The chilling wind howled from the East, bring forth a torrent of the wind to cut into his body from the ice peaks before it died down, leaving the Zoro, God of the three swords, to stand alone in the maimed and gruesome scene of the battle which he and those of his battalion had fought upon. So many of his fallen men and foes were littering his path from each direction that made his eyes nearly close to block out the severed limbs and the faces that showed the pain they were in before they died slow and horribly. To him, this was heaven on the battle field, but it now it became his hell. As his eyes travels over all the faces his paused on one that made his blood run cold and his breathing hitch in his throat before they strayed on her, wounds, gashes, and disfigured appearance out of the whole grotesque cliff face.

"Kuina..." his shocked voiced echoed off of the dead limbs and lumps of slowly decaying flesh from the field before he noticed that the images out of the corner of his eye was a blur, he was running. Hot stinging tears prickled his wide eyes before spilling down his face, slowly turning crimson from the spatter of blood. "Kuina..." his voice was desperate for the woman to speak to him to say something to make his fear of her actually being dead reality or a dream. "KUINA!" he shouted as he reached her prone from, dropping to his knees, feeling her blood seeping into his pants, chilling him as another gush of wind hit him face on. His mind was empty as the tears kept dripping down and spilling onto her face.

She was smiling, wake and showing she was near death yet that she was glade that he came to her at her 'death bed', as she clung to her almost pure white sword before her breathing came in labored gasp and pants, her hand quickly snatched his wrist weakly, making him look into her glazed half lidded gaze with the forming tears coming to the surface before she coughed out violently, "Take Wadou... Protect... God of our Island... Please, don't look down upon those who... those who have fallen... today..." her voice held a tremor to it that showed she wanted to cry. "I... I wanted to be as... as strong as you..." Kuina started to cry as her grip tightened on his wrist, his flinched slightly realizing this was the woman's dieing wish.

"My God, use my... my katana to create... create a world where..." her voice started to drift a little before she mentally shook herself that even he saw how much strength it sapped from her. "Make a world that follows... the Kami no Santouryu ... The god's three swords." He smiled, the three swords, his three swords.

"Kuina, my friend, please... save your strength." he bent down farther, carefully picking her up before walking precariously threw the hordes of dead. " I promise you, I shall create a world... One that will bear the markings of the Santouryu, the three swords of the Heaven, Mid planes, and of Hell." His gaze left her face as her smiling eyes dulled, showing her life had ended.

"Kuina, you shall always bear Wadou, when you are dead shall I take your burden, shall I take your pain, your desire, and your strength." he had reached the cliff that had been the peak of where Kuina, the first sword, his friend, had asked him 'Why is a god here at a mortal's feud?'.

Chuckling his looked over the edge of the cliff before looking at the heavens. "I, Zoro the God of the three swords that protect each dimension, each realm, ask a favor of my fathers and mothers." he shifted Kuina in his hands so that he held her lovingly in his right hand, while Wadou was firmly held in his left before raising it up to the sky. "As a God, I wish to place a curse upon my immortal soul-" his grimace had was firmly planted on his face as he felt the spirits of those he knew and those who knew of him surrounded the peak, watching. Some crying out for him to stop. Others knowing his reason. "I ask you to allow me to live again after each Death, for my life to be one of many challenges, many friends as those on this land, and... That in each time I meet Kuina, to put me on the path that is her will." he looked down at his friend, the tears renewing themselves.

"I beseech that I shall be marked. That I shall always be the 'Santouryu' of this island, and that wadou will always be at my side." he knew he was asking a lot of the higher gods, but at the moment, they owed him more then this. "Allow me to remain in this appearance, the appearance of the cursed 'Steel' people." again he felt a chuckle rise up in his chest as the souls gasped and screamed for him that it was enough.

"Please, allow me this, for the sake of saving this world." That, he felt, was what they wanted to hear from him.

"I will allow it." they all boomed together before he felt a light hitting him. "but on one condition, you must surpass the Sea, the Sky, and the Earth. In order to complete your quest, you must return to this Island of the Moss." then the light grew to the point he had to shut his eyes so not to be blinded by them. "Is that fair, Zoro?"

He nodded his head.

"Then, you know what you must do. Shout out your name and die with what you hold now. We shall grant it, only then, when you become one with your mother Sea." Zoro nodded before looking back over the battle field.

"I will make this land free, safe, and protected." he looked at the setting sun, feeling the last rays on his skin before kissing Kuina's brow. "I shall see you again, and then I shall fulfill your request My princess of Wadou." with that he took the four steps to the edge before stepping off, clinging tightly to both his possessions.

"I SANTOURYU ZORO RETURN TO MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER, LET MY WISH BECOME TRUE. GIVE MY SOUL THE NEW MORTAL FLESH THAT TO COMPLETE MY MISSION OF A GOD!" with that the cold ice water hit him, trying to breath he felt it slither down his throat, taking away his breath, drowning him.

He was, once again, in his mothers womb. A new life, a new chance. This time the promise to create a world who knew the rules and respected the santouryu.

Let it happen, let it come to pass, do not let him wander off of this wish, this... promise.

_'I'll keep my promise Kuina, I never lie, so I'll keep it'

* * *

_

Zoro shot up from his hammock, eyes wide as they scanned the surrounding area before dropping to his hands that had a fine tremor, making it hard to tell if it was real or just a more realistic dream then before. Yet, his eyes faded in and out before he gripped his chest, gasping in confusion and horror at how much Kuina's face, words, and actions, caused him. His breathing was hindered as he tried to get the breath that the ocean had stolen from him back from his dream. Yet, it felt as if he had lost the struggle that felt so real to him, to his body and that made his soul cry out in anger and pure frustration.

As he sat there, slightly swinging from the swaying of the ship as the waves hit its side, could he feel those waves crashing into and over his body as they dragged him under, cradling him as it wept, and telling him all his woes would soon be over.

That he should not fight against it embrace and allow it to pull him under: to claim his life.

With that his mind came reeling back to him. "What the heck was that..." he chocked on his words before he took in a few deep breaths, holding it as long as his lungs would allow before he felt the tug at his vision before he released it. "This weather is getting to me." Before all the words left his mouth Sanji's head came into his view with a scowl and sweat dripping down his brow before he nearly yanked the swordsman out of the hammock and dragging his up on top.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING STUPID MARIMO!"


	2. returned

The transition from the mens room to the top deck were sharp and devastating to behold, was the only thing that he noticed first. The deck was ravished and the people looked pale and withered from fighting constantly to keep the ship from sinking or worse, flying into the heart of the cyclone.

"Oi, Sanji!" Nami's voice rang out as she tried to get a clear fix or view to a safe area out of the mess. Zoro looked, seeing Nami looking threw an object that looked to he a helix, almost spiral like, that she had bought to detect a current during these situations of desire. It seemed to be working, so far as it kept them away from flying up and smashing down against the waves that slapped and grinded against the hull of the Going Merry. Then Nami looked up at him before shouting out some orders. "Zoro, the main sail just got loose, tie it back on, hurry we don't have much time!" Zoro nodded dumbly before quickly climbing the ropes to the crows nest to where he would walk the mast line.

It had taken him a few attempts to keep his balance before he felt his temper rising. When he had finally completed the mission Nami had given him did he head back towards the crows nest to see something that was crawling over towards him with a bright lime green shell. A beetle had wound up stuck with them in this terrific storm.

"Maybe you might be lucky and have Sanji fry you up." he laughed slightly before picking up, nearly losing his footing as another wave crashed into stern of the ship. With in a second he fell face first into the hard, soggy wood of the lookout.

He heard people shouting and yelling down below deck before the rain started to lighten up.

Nami had found the current they were looking for to get out of their twelfth cyclone within the last two days.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji's voice broke his thoughts before Zoro peered down at the blond perverted cook. "Hurry up and get your butt down here!"

Zoro raised a brow before looking to see that the way he came up was now obviously shredded and that there was no possible way to get down that didn't evolve jumping from the lookout.

Nami would make him pay for the damages if he did that, and he KNEW there would be some.

"Can't," he growled out low in his throat before Sanji yelled at him again to get his lazy ass out of there before he kicked it promptly with enough force the swordsman wouldn't be able to sit for a week afterwords. "I CAN'T YOU STUPID PERVERTED COOK... because I'm trapped in an elevator-" Sanji looked up to see a slight blush or fevered angry red cover Zoro's face before the man added in a barley heard tone, "that's why."

Sanji glared up at him, only to receive one of Zoro's own before he slowly grabbed the bug and dropped it down onto the cooks head. That made the stupid chief's eyes wide before his face paled to match his white shirt before kicking the beetle swiftly, and almost to promptly, into the ocean to drown.

"Sometimes you can be quite a pain." Zoro shouted down, he knew that beetle was good enough to be food. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN, SHITTY COOK!"

Sanji just looked up, flustered, before storming away, leaving a grinning green haired man to laugh at his antics.

It had taken a few minutes before Robin had suggested he come down before Luffy got to snooping around for the first mate. When she had finished saying that, Zoro could feel Luffy's arm flinging him out into the ocean or worse, right into the deck with Nami's 'beli' eyes a blazing.

With a little work he shimmied down the wood before slipping on the still wet surface, landing on his butt making him want to blame the cook for that, like he always did, before he set to work on finding something, anything really, to distract him from the obvious irritation.

_He's back. The Mother water says he has returned. The storms! They are so many, could his test really be happening? He's returned! He's finally here! We must go tell the others._

_The Island must know that our God has come for us again!

* * *

_

The Island must know that our God has come for us again!

The next day was clear sky, though they had come across knowledge by a fleeting fishing boat that they were near 'Marimo' Island. Or as he had called it 'blood green island' for the mountain. He had been quite nice until Zoro came out of the gallery with a somewhat yawn before looking at the fisher man who had nearly all but jumped off the ship screaming bloody murder.

"That was a nice thing to do." Sanji stated an hour later, handing a napkin to Nami as she ate her fruit cocktail. Zoro had ignored him until he had shoved Zoro into the kitchen, thrusting a feather duster into his hand telling him he had to clean up Usopp's mess, for the sharpshooter had left to take watch while Robin was sketching some stuff in her sketch pad she had bought at the last Island.

Growling he had quickly went to work. He was actually glade to be inside, away from the water that seemed to be calling to him and encouraging him in every way possible with out touching him.

Its voices were the thing that bothered him.

With working, cleaning Usopp's mess taking nearly two hours from all of the clay, oil, and other precarious items, did Zoro step out on the deck to see Luffy perched on the goat head while smiling brightly at the Island that had finally came into view.

_Will I see you tomorrow?_ The waves or something around this Island seemed to whisper to him, sending a fine shiver down his arms before he dropped down in the corner to sleep.

He was exhausted, mostly mentally then anything else.

_He laughed as he watched Kuina eat, chewing loudly while opening her mouth, allowing some food to be spit on him before he whipped it off with a grunt of disgust. "Are you chewing?" he stated, watching as she turned her head to look at him, still openly chewing her food so all could see the state of it, though in a way it did turn him on, with that thought he had to add this last part just to annoy her. "You know, I hate chewers."_

_This made everyone in the room laugh as she swallowed half of her food before the other half landing in his face with a audible 'splat' that made the santouryuu fall onto his back trying to wrestle the 'thing' off of him before jumping up and throwing it at him._

_"What the heck was that for Kuina!" the girl just stared dumbly at her, tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill before she wipped them a way before she stumbled to her feet leaving the room. Zoro just stared after her before laughing and turning towards his close friend._

_"Idiot. You should'a known she'd do that!" he growled out before some of the other men got up, acting to be the god and Kuina._

_"'Oh Zoro, I'm sorry for not knowing you hated people who chewed their food."' one of the men said in a high pitched voice that was suppose to be a woman's, yet more directly Kuina's._

_"'It's okay, Kuina, I don't blame you."' Another said, titling his head so that the shadows made it look masculine and handsome. "But, does this mean we wont be skipping off into the sunset anytime soon-" the man playing Kuina nodded her head before saying "will we?"_

_Everyone busted out laughing before Zoro rose from his chair, drawing the blood stained sword to shoulder length. "You'll pay for what you are thinking, Marimo no baka*." The room bellowed out laughing again before dashing out the door, several jumping from the windows to the ground before quickly escaping Zoro's laughing echo of their death._

Zoro felt Luffy hovering over him before he propped open an eye to see the bright grinning face of his captain before the boy shouted, making him nearly deaf, before pointing to the island as they were getting ready to dock.

It was at this point that Zoro felt dread welling up in his stomach before he looked at him crew. A deep feeling of lost and another feeling of peace.

_Welcome Home, Santouryuu Zoro, my son, brother, friend, and **God**._ The Island nearly sang this as the calm waves rocked the boat telling him that she was please and over joyed for his home coming.

"What have I stepped into this time." he said so only he could hear before looking at the highest peak, the tip red from either rust, but he knew it was blood nothing more then that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story and if the elevator doesn't make sense, sorry, I just didn't know what else to do with it! *bows* Enjoy oh and spelling might suck. ^~

* Stupid moss head.


	3. Daddy

Okay, so all of you know, This is for a contest, so I have to update once a week. Sorry.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a start as he felt Sanji's foot connect with his chin, sending him over board into the waters of where they had docked.

Coming up for air Zoro began to fume, coughing first to get any water he inhaled, out of his lungs before friskily walking over to the cook and nearly screamed in his ear, "Congratulations, you are now a class A jerk." he smirked before slamming his fist into Sanji's left side, making the man gasp before grabbing Wadou, Kitetsu, and shuusui from the spot he was oh so kicked off of before walking back over to Sanji, who now glared but with some humor at him.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit, tell Luffy that." with that he left the pervert of a man on the ship with who knows who else before his mind slowly began to drift off. It didn't take long, Zoro surmised with a little humor as he chuckled, before he got lost. The only questions that swamped his mind was: was there a forest near where they had docked and how long have I been walking not to realise that the sun has been set for at least an hour.

Giggling broke into his thoughts before he turned around, spotting three children running up to him before stopping, all smiling in some curious fashion.

"Mister!" the youngest, Zoro surmised, was a girl whose green hair, matching his own he saw in some fascination, was in pigtails before he grabbed his hand. His other hand was yanked from his swords by a boy, two years older then the girl, hair shorter but longer by an inch, then his own. The third was a boy Zoro guessed to be ten, pushed against his back to make him move.

All three cheered "Santouryuu" with their child voices gnawing at his head. Though, they seemed to give him some type of peace, one that he had not felt in ages since Kuina had died.

How had Kuina died again?

Time flew by as he was dragged, he still felt that something was wrong, to the kids house where a round sphere was placed in front, markings all over it that stuck out like red sores over the green and blue that it was originally colored. His curiosity caught him as he looked at it, spinning it slightly.

20... 23...26... 30... there were more, but he felt that he knew how much, how many times...

"It is amazing, is it not?" Zoro turned his head to see a face that he had dreamt of last night, only his left leg was missing and it was wooden, a simple wooden leg, that replaced the flesh that used to be there. The man smiled at him before looking at the sphere. "It is called a globe, or a sphere shaped as our mother Earth. The green represents land and the blue the waters." Zoro looked back and new that the man was right.

"What do the dots mean?"

A chuckle came before he felt a hand on his shoulders, "It shows where you've been since you have left us." Zoro looked at him, confusion and slight fear, creeping into his stance, his face, and his mind. "Zoro, the god of the three swords of the heavens, hell, and our own plane: Earth, where mortals dwell." the hand left his shoulders to spin the globe before stopping it and pointing to a dot with a trail behind it that, as Zoro looked in awe before slowly morphing into something else that he knew had no words to express it. The line did point to every place he and his crew visited, or where he had been since he was born.

"How-"

"Zoro, my lord, you gave my family this, so that when you were to return, we would know." the man held tears in his eyes. "My family, as does this Island, have wished for your return in decades! We had feared that you would never return." Zoro stepped back, his head pounding before his vision started fading in and out.

Then he blacked out as his vision swam with smoke, fire, and memories he knew weren't his.

_An explosion sent him tumbling out of bed in a tangle of knots from his sleeping habits of twisting and curving. Almost a fight, he thought._

_Stretching, after a few minutes of struggling to untangle his limbs from the hoards of sheets and blankets and more limbs, before he exited the door to see black smoke and several heads, all belonging to his friends and ... where was Kuina's head?_

_A scream pierced the castle and before Zoro knew what he was doing he had dashed off to save the person who sent that scream down the hall, it was Kuina's scream. Screeching to a halt outside the chef's abode, his home in all things but at night or on his days off, before opening it to see a cloud assault his smell, watering his eyes, and ferociously making his cough before he heard Kuina growl in exasperation as she said in a tight coughing fit " Maaan! I hate it when ovens explode."_

_As the smoke cleared Zoro stared in shock at the damage, the burnt wood, the peices of metal littering all areas, imbeded in the walls and floor, and the ceiling was on FIRE!_

_"What have you done!" he said, his voice a wick gasp as he heard people coming to stand behind him, gaping for all he knew, at he damage that not even an enemy battalion had done to their castle._

_"Um, making french bread... see?" she held up a golden bread, unburnt, unscathed, and perfectly cooked. The only question was how did it escape the chaos of the room and how had it not been caught in that explosion. "Its for Zoro... you saved me on this day... nearly fifteen years ago."_

_Zoro just blankly stared at her before be busted out laughing, walking up to her before giving her a deep back breaking bear hug before kissing her cheek. "Thank you Kuina, my friend, but tell me, you cannot possible have made that for all of us?" he pointed to the one and only french bread. "I was not the only one who saved you, or allowed you to stay with us on our island." everyone smiled and shouted, saying 'that's too much, my lord', before Zoro picked it up and slowly peeled away a little, giving it to everyone, Kuina herself, before only a crumb was left. That he savored as he plopped it into his mouth._

_"Delisious."_

Zoro woke up with a pounding headache before he yelped in surprise as the the man looking down on him, a surgical mask covering his face before Zoro sprang to his feet, slamming his head hard into something that rattled before looking up to see iron. He paled.

What the heck happened to him while he dropped... wait! HE FAINTED! His hand went towards his swords to stop it, to get the heck out of this place and back to the ship, who only god knew was... funny feeling was, he was feeling like a god right now... NO! He wasn't a god, he was a normal human, as they come from his ridiculous training and stuff, and he lived and died in a normal human life span.

"I am glad you are awake my lord. My name is Luiko, I will attend you until your memories return." he sounded happy about something, Zoro was sure about that, before he felt a slight lump grow in his throat... he was happy to help him! He was practically ecstatic to help the santouryuu to remember what ever the heck they think he lost.

"I don't need you 'attendance' I'm fine on my own and I'm SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO STAY HERE!" he shouted before turning on his heels only to meet the eyes of the three children. He stumbled backwards a little before he caught the confusion.

"You are back! Please! You just came back to us!" the three chanted. Zoro noticed that the oldest, the one who looked ten, was the only one dressed up. His clothes reminded him a lot of Crocodile's pinstriped suit, only it was pitch back with the kanji 'love' in the front sown in red.

"Zoro sama?" the doctor said, taking a grip on his upper arm as Zoro began to sag a little. "Are you all right?"

Zoro, not knowing the true answer to this story, pointed to the iron gate that separated him from the kids.

"Yes, my lord, this is the door to the blood castle that your people have taken care of since you have left us so long ago." Zoro blinked before the gate of iron vanished to be replaced with a low stone wall, some spots showing that it used to be higher then this and destroyed in some fight that had claimed this country. Some areas it was stained red, as if the blood of the fight would never wash away from them.

But the children, they weren't there any more.

"-like you remember?" Zoro snapped to attention as he looked at the old man before nodding his head. It did look like the place where he let Kuina live with him, a small cottage that looked nearly like a castle.

It looked like it never aged. "Its the same as when the war ended." he noted out loud, making the man look sad.

"Aye."

_Kuina screamed as she chucked everything from towels to her own clothes then to something more solid. All aimed at the boys, and most of them missing them only to hit Zoro's flaming red face and popped opened eyes before he was dragged quickly away from the showers and woman's bathing area, also known as the hot spot among the men who dared go near it._

_"Man, Kuina's HOT!" Zoro glared at the man before giving him a lump the size that fit Zoro's fury at the moment._

_"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted, trying not to have Kuina's body pop back into his mind and the fact that he was even turned on by it a little. It was horrifying, in every way._

_Kuina was practically his sister, nothing more could ever happen, after all: he was a god, she wasn't._

_"Okay, shesh, I won't do that again." the he, and everyone else who had been in on it also, raised their hand and began the pledge that bounded them to it. "I solemnly swear never to peek on girls in the shower. however, I wont look away if they leave the curtain open." Zoro groaned. There was NO curtain to THAT! They just vowed not to do anything but spy on them from afar where Kuina's and the other village woman wont see them._

_"You all perverts." that made them laugh before slapping him on the back as they left._

_"I will find a way to keep those men in check. Collars that shock them when THEY get into trouble that could kill them." he shivered before he heard Kuina's chuckle and a sigh of sympathy._

_"Maybe they'll invest such a thing someday." Zoro laughed at that. If they did, he knew the enemy would use it for something else, and he couldn't have that on his conscious._

_"No, I will have to watch and train them better, keep them bussy tell they drop. That might make them learn." He turned, only to feel Kuina's arms wrap around his middle, pulling him into a hug._

_He forgot that they still were close to the hot spot and that now he could tell that she was only wearing a dripping towal. His blush returned with a deep desire that began to scare him._

_"I can't have them fawning over my little sister, now can I." he said, quickly pulling away, his heart pounding deeply in his chest as he looked at the hurt and anger in her eyes. Had he done something wrong?_

_What did he do to make-_

There was banging from outside his door. It was soft at first as it started waking him from his deep slumber before he noticed that it wasn't someone knocking on his door. It was the door being replaced.

"What happened?" he mummbled out, turning over on his side on the warm soft bed.

"Nothing, Zoro sama, the door was infested with termites, we had to replace it before they attacked anything else." Zoro groggily nodded before feeling himself being pulled back under.

Then there was giggling again. "Your always sleeping!" It sounded like a little girl. "You never come play with us anymore!" Zoro groaned before opening one of his eyes to look at them. The girl's face was right up in his, making his yelp as he turned his body, tangling up into the blankets and sheets before falling hard on his head.

"Zoro sama!" Zoro struggled to free himself as he heard all three kids laugh uncontrollably as Luiko helped him free himself.

"_**Daddy **_can't do anything right!" Zoro felt ice clog his blood as it pooled into his stomach. Daddy?! "Mommy was right, _**Daddy **_can do anything!"

"Yes, daddy can't do anything." the older boy said before the other came to look him in the face, on his hands and knees before smiling brightly and squealing,

"_**Hontestly! Can't you do anything right?**_"

That was when he felt the tears. Kuina used to say that to him before. All the time.

"Kuina...?" he chocked out.


	4. knowing

Luffy and Sanji walked the Town again looking for their lost Nakama. When he did not return after his walk they had surmised that he went and got himself lost again. They had asked several villagers, clumped together, if they had seen someone to match him, though it was hard for most men in the village fit Zoro's descriptions. Only, Sanji had noticed this and Luffy was ignorant to it, when they mentioned his three swords did the people try to scamper off. He knew it then that something was up and he wanted to find out what it was.

"I'm sorry sir, but that man has NEVER been on this Island before." a man nearly shouted, spitting on both Luffy and Sanji as he spoke threw his rising vocals.

"And you know that how?" Sanji shouted in equal tone, he had finally giving up on trying to be calm like Luffy was as this man pliantly denied them access to the town again as they moved threw the streets. Not only him but several other men, some armed others not, coming at them hostile.

"Sanji, maybe we shout go back to the boat..." Luffy could tell something was up now, they weren't as hospitable as they were an hour after the asking relentlessly.

"Go ahead Luffy, I'm going to find that shitty cook if its the last thing I do and make him apologies to Nami swan and Robin Cwhan for the long wait." Sanji said as he took on a stance for attacking. It had taken a while for him to send Luffy away, but when he was gone Sanji could tell that the villagers attitude changed drastically to one that was deadly.

"Sir, I believe you should also leave." Sanji spun on his heel as he saw a man in a cape towaring over him with a woman knitting next to him. He eyed the knitting needle that she flipped in her hand. It was obviously her style of weapon, he could tell.

"I can't, not until I find my nakama." Sanji growled out before he quickly jumped back, skidding to a halt as the woman lunged at him, the needle jammed into the ground. "that wasn't very nice." The man smirked as he took off the hood to his cape.

"Sorry, but you just lost." the last thing that Sanji noticed was that his hair was not the green color as the others, but a black purple-ish color. His eyes were the light green that the villagers had, but... He bore a strong look to Zoro.

Zoro walked towards the training ground that the Doctor had showed him. It had been difficult, considering that he was forced to carry a walking stick that took the place of his three swords. That had ticked him off, but for some reason, he felt that it happened a lot to him in the past. He shrugged as he found an old cherry tree, half of it dead while the other half bloomed, before he sat down and looked down at the town.

There was a chariot in a mansion not far away from his own villa. There were some village men carrying a man over their shoulders. There was a ship in harbor that looked to be in a chaos, people running around on deck. There was a woman looking up at him with a black umbrella covering the top half of her face, but a shiver went down his spine as he saw her pointing back to the group of men.

It had only taken one more glance at the man being lugged by the other village men to know who it was. The blond hair was a dead give a way. The black cooks coat. It was Sanji. He heard a bellowing voice from them, all singing the same words over and over. "Keep walking. Just keep walking."

His jaw dropped before he found himself sprinting, nearly tumbling, down the steep side of the hill he was on. He found him self shouting Sanji's name and seeing the men stop to look at him, slacked jaw, before they dropped there cargo onto the ground.

Sanji looked up to see Zoro skidding to a halt as he dropped to his knees. "Are you okay?"

Sanji growled low as he tried to clear his mind. The only thing that came into his brain that his tongue thought was right to say was, "I've hit rock bottom again." he could see Zoro's confusion before he turned to look at the village men.

"What is going on here?" The man in the cape stepped forward, the hood covering his face again.

"He attacked us, Zoro sama." Zoro glanced back at Sanji before seeing the confusion. With a grunt he grabbed Sanji's arm hard and yanked him to his feet as he stood up.

"I thought that was my gig, perverted cook." Zoro started walking, pushing Sanji in front, to get away from them.

"So, how did you become their 'master' Zoro." Sanji asked, still trying to rub out the headache from the knocking it had.

Zoro smirked behind him before looking at the villa. "Oh, I don't know."

_Zoro looked around the village for Kuina. They had gotten into a fight and he felt the need to tell her he was sorry. It seemed to cause him difficulty to breath as he fought hard to stop the tears from coming to rest on his cheeks. He heard some of the villagers trying to stop some ruckus that was coming from the north of him before he felt his body heading over there._

_What he saw made him laugh. Kuina, six months pregnant with his child, stood in front of the stores front desk. The woman behind it looked pissed off and holding serveral groceries out of Kuina's reach._

_"Kuina, my wife, what are you doing?" Zoro asked, stepping into the store causing everyone to look at him before he received a snide remark from the person he was addressing._

_"The local store ran out of patience, so I'm just going to keep nagging." Zoro laughed, as did some others, but the woman behind the counter gave Kuina a crewed glare before looking back at Zoro and barely she contained the raging anger that Kuina had sparked._

_"I am not happy with you wife, Mi'lord. Please remove her from my store or, be she pregnant or not, kick her out of here!" Zoro raised a brow before nodding his head. Yet, the shiver that went down his spine at the cold glare he got from the woman he loved was one that he never wanted again._

_"touch me and I swear, I'll dislodge that skull of yours from your shoulders." It was a lose lose situation, he surmised, before he grabbed her, carrying her bridal style, out of the place and back up the street to his villa. He had a lot to do, and a lot of work that needed to be done._

_After all, a baby was due in three months and the place need fixing. "I can't keep getting you out of jams, my love. Please, restrain your self from doing that again." No response. "The villagers are becoming agitated by your behavior, the believe that you are doing this out of spite, please, quell that temper-" he almost dropped her as her leg nearly collided with his head._

_He glanced down at her, her face looking in shock before she cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't do that I swear!" Zoro gave a sigh, maybe a mortal to take as a wife was not the right move... but... he loved her and she him._

_"I know. It must be hard to bare a child that is not human." she looked horror struck before her foot, again, nearly hit him. "WOMAN stop that!" Kuina just smirked. "That was your foot! Why are you trying to kick me for no apparent reason then your fury of being pregnant!"_

_What she said made his jaw drop, his eyes widened, and a sudden urge to kick her to the next grand line island, "No, that was not my foot."_

_In the next six months Zoro and the village had learned that a human with a gods child was not one to make emotional. Zoro, now suffering form the fear of creating a beast that could kill him, was happy when she gave birth to a boy. His hair was that of his mothers, his eyes that of his... though, Zoro could tell that he would look more like him then his mother._

_"He is beautiful, Kuina." Kuina had fallen asleep after the birth, and he had stayed with her, rocking his son, as he watched his wife sleep._

_He had a son... but Kuina always wanted a daughter. They could always try again, he surmised._

Zoro sat down at the tree with Sanji listening to what he was saying. The cook seemed to be taking it well. At least that was what Zoro though as he tried to make sense of it himself.

All he knew what that these people were mistaking him as there god. That was it.

"So, got any tips on how to get out of here?" Zoro said, his eyes never off the village as those last memories drifted in from his subconscious.

"Nope. Yet should have known you'd get into this type of situations shitty swordsman."


	5. Family

Zoro rubbed his temple trying to destroy the coming migraine that assaulted his senses and hide it from his nakama, Sanji. It was a difficult task now then when he first felt its presence.

"I don't understand why you allow that brute to stay here Zoro sama." the doctor said raising Zoro's head by a finger under his chin. "It is unacceptable that that fiend is here in your home."

"Enough, he's my friend so he's staying." the man grumbled before pulling out a bottle of liquid.

"Drink this Mi'lord, it will soothe your pain." Zoro nodded quickly tacking the offered drink and downing it in two gulps. It was disgusting, but that came from any medicine that Zoro knew of.

The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room, closing the door as he left. Zoro sighed before collapsing against his bed and falling a sleep. His dreams filled with everything that made no sense and that wasn't coherent to him.

Yet a smell came over him as a hand began stroked his cheek. It was lovely and the type of perfume was one that made him feel like he was floating. He knew this perfume it was always the same one that Kuina used after her first birth.

"My love... Zoro, please do not leave me and you family again?" the voice was Kuina's.

"Kuina?!" he felt the pull on his consciousness and he tried to get out of the realm of dream.

"Shush Zoro." he felt something cool touch his hand before his eyes fully opened to stare into Kuina's eyes. "I love you so please stay with our family!"

Zoro nearly screamed as he chucked the offending cool object in his hand at the wall. He watched as the perfume bottom shattered. He quickly gripped his hair, pulling at it before the tears started falling.

It hurt, everything hurt. His mind was betraying him, telling him that what he knew of his life was wrong. That everyone-Luffy, Sanji, Nami, chopper, and Robin-weren't his friends, weren't the people he needed to stay with.

"What am I!" he chocked out before the door opened and something crashed to the floor before he felt someone sitting next to him, trying to make him look at them. What was it that he was suppose to do?

"Zoro!" Sanji's voice broke threw his thoughts before be heard something crashing around the dressing table that was a foot beside him. "Come on shitty swordsbaby!" he felt like chuckling before he looked up at Sanji before letting out a slight distressed sound before he collapsed back onto the bed.

Nami looked over the town from the ship and sighing before looking at Luffy again. He was distressed and she could feel it also inside her. Sanji hadn't returned. Zoro was still lost. Nothing was going right.

"We shouldn't have come here." she whispered to her self before a thought crossed her mind about Zoro. "Why is that every time you're around, I get the feeling that doom is going to befall us?"

Zoro felt a wet clothe wiped over his face before his nose was assaulted by smoke signaling that Sanji was near him. He felt like grumbling and he knew for a fact he didn't want to smell that crap that the cook was dragging on.

"You make me want to hurl." Zoro groan as he moved to his side before he felt Sanji's hand move him back to his former position.

"Don't care shitty swordsman." the clothe was reapplied to his forehead. Zoro looked up to see the slight disgruntled face of the cook before noticing that the doctor was on his other side.

"Wha' happe'?" he felt his tongue rolling over the words before the doctors hand on his shoulder as Sanji's was.

"I came back to check on you, I had your 'friend' help me bring in some medicine... Mi'lord you have a fever that is terribly high." The doctor said again before he replaced the clothe with a colder one.

" 'see." Zoro said before he lost consciousness again.

Sanji watched his friend. His face red and the sweat dripping from his brow. In a way he was scared for what was happening and in another he was wondering how it happened. Chopper would have noticed if Zoro was becoming sick and if it was because of something on the island then he didn't want Zoro to stay any longer.

"Why wont they let you leave?" Sanji said low enough so the doctor wouldn't hear.

* * *

Luffy looked around the boat again before his eyes settled on Nami and Robin. Both women were talking rapidly-and Robin barely talked at all- to each other as they looked at the Island. He noticed that in Robin's hand was a scroll that she had come back with from the Island. His curiosity spiked as he walked closer to listen in.

"... Zoro is exactly like them!" Nami stated dejectedly at Robin.

"Nami, I doubt Zoro is from this Island, if he was then we would have known about it." Robin-already knowing that Luffy was listening in- opened the scroll to point to a picture that made Nami gasp.

Luffy leaned forward only to lose his balance, but he did see what was on it.

"ZORO!" he shouted before crashing to the deck and calling every ones attention.

Robin looked at their captain before looking at the scroll. Quickly thinking this was the best suited course of action she waited for Chopper and Usopp to come over to the huddle.

"What about Zoro?" Usopp asked looking at Luffy and the girls.

"What Luffy was saying is the pictures in this scroll look identical to our first mate." she again unrolled the scroll.

Usopp and Chopper both gasped. In the far right corner was a feather died in green ink under it were the words _'Zoro of the three swords: God and son of the sky and water. He who sees the lord of the three shall befriend him and die in battle when the time comes.'_

Under the text was a picture of Zoro that looked identical to him but the silk and jewels did not.

'_When our lord returns to us, we shall rejoice and the wife of Zoro will return to earth with the children she bared. For they are the ones to bring peace to our lands and end all war to the waters of untold stories. The grand line shall have its protector back. All fear Zoro the destroy. Our god, the three swords.'_

* * *

Sanji watched the doctor move around the room before exiting. It was shocking to see the man desperate to ease the pain Zoro was obviously in but what he didn't expect was a girl screaming as she stumbled in "Ow. Ow! OW! I've got a cramp." and limp to Zoro's bed and curl into his side as if she had done it on countless occasions prior.

He watched-from a third person persective- at the two. Zoro had somehow rolled over a little to wrap his arm around the girls shoulders making her smile as she snuggled into his warmth. It was a strange sight that reminded him of a father and daughter.

"Oi! Mother will not be pleased that you are disturbing father." a boy came in-roughly the same age as the girl- before looking at Sanji and smirking before his held something-almost disgustedly- up to the girl.

A live rabbit. "BUNNY!" the girl screamed before she froze and looked at Zoro. Sighing she got off the bed-still limping- and hugged the bunny to her chest. "Meanie, I'm telling our eldest." the boy laughed before walking off, though he pointed smiled like a kid with a secret at Sanji before saying in a whisper "_I'm on a roll today._" and pointed to him then to Zoro. "_Don't think my family will give up on our father."_

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Luffy walked close to the kitchen before up to the garden that belonged to Nami. Then back down towards Nami's room. He paused before wrinkling his nose. Something smelt like day old baby diapers.

"Oi Nami!" he shouted to get the navigators attention. "There's a funny smell coming our of your room." the navigator gave Luffy a rolling eyes before walking briskly to her quarters.

She screamed as she opened the door to see a dead rabbit and its blood smeared on her floor.

**'Leave my family alone'**

Everyone came into her room to see the mess before they all turned around to try to calm their breathing. Something was up with this Island and it seemed to disapprove of whatever they were doing.

"Could it be that who ever did this believe Zoro is one of them?" Usopp chocked out. Nami watched at Robin nodded her head before looking back at the room. It was time for more action then searching.

It has to do with this Islands god, she thought as did the others.


	6. Remembered

Nami had watched Robin cross reference the scroll with so many books that when the woman got up and headed off the ship did she nearly miss it until Usopp called out. "Where are you going?" She looked over to see Robin looking at them before pointing to the top of the mountain and saying in her aways calm voice.

"Up there to see if I can find anything." Usopp nodded before he begun to work again. Nami sighed before looking at Usopp and chopper before calling out for Robin to wait for her.  
She wanted to get to the bottom of this just like the rest of them. She couldn't stand fussing over if the two boys where okay and now that something told them it might not be, she wanted to be there to save them. After all they saved her countless times.

"I'm coming too!" Luffy shouted jumping off the goats head and onto the dock before running to catch up to them.

Sanji watched Zoro as he sat in front of the opened window and looked out over the town and the Going Merry in the dock. It had only been a few hours he guessed since he sent Luffy back and was brought here.

"I wonder what they are doing now." he turned to look at the sleeping form of Zoro, his brow deep set into something twisted in pain and sorrow. The worst part was he felt like he couldn't get anywhere near his friend anymore. "Zoro..." the words slipped off his tongue before he looked back down the town.

Yet this time a woman was in his way sitting in a rocking chair and humming a tune softly yet it resounded into the room. He took in her shoulder length blueish black hair from the back before she turned to look at him then to Zoro.

"I understand why you are here, Sanji, but you do not need to linger anymore." the woman's eyes were soft yet the edge to them was warning enough to Sanji.

"I don't care. He's my friend and I won't let anyone take him away from me." the woman smiled before looking over the town before she started crying.

"I have watched over him from each life time and then next. I was always taken away from him over and over yet I still desired for the day he would return to this Island." Sanji looked at her as if she was nuts before he heard a small ruckus behind him. "You see, Zoro is the reincarnated form of my husband, my children's father, and the god of this island." Sanji's head snapped back to face her.

Only one look was needed to know she believed what she was saying. "Sorry to disapoint but I don't believe in life after death." the woman frowned at that but looked past him to the sleeping swordsman before she said in a sharp tongue,

"Leave! If you wish to learn any truth of who Roronoa Zoro is then head to the top of the bloody mountain that claimed many life's and that of your 'friend'." Sanji was about to retort to her before she began to vanish into dust amongst the wind.

His eyes widened before he heard her voice shouting at him. "Don't get lost!" before something crossed his mind. 'Or the mountain will claim another soul to mourn the missing of him.'

Nami turned to nearly shout at Luffy as he begun to whine at how tired and hungry he was. It wasn't her or Robin's fault that Luffy forgot to eat anything while he was on the ship.

"Captain." Robin quickly handed luffy something before turning back to the hike. Curious Nami looked at the wrapped up bar before her jaw dropped. Chocolate. Robin gave Luffy chocolate to satisfy that monster of an appetite?! "Navigator san we must hurry before there becomes an argument later on." Nami blinked before remembering what Luffy and Sanji went threw.

Yep, she didn't want that.

Sanji struggled climbing up the steep cliff, clinging onto the roots of some old and green plants before his footing would slip at every odd chance it could get. When he finally came upon the path that he was hoping would be there he feel straight on it. A foot drop on his chin was not something he liked at all.

"Sanji!" hearts pumped into his face as he turned to see Nami, Robin, and Luffy a little ways down-now rushing to him.

"Nami SWANNNN!" he shouted doing the noodle dance before he heard the giggling of the girl that he saw earlier that day. He paused as he looked around only to see her staring down at him and pointing up at the road to something covering in blood walking down towards him. Half of its face gone and the rest of its body falling in clumps upon the ground.

He gaged before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Spinning around he looked into the worried faces of his friends before he glanced back to see nothing.

This place wasn't worth staying at. "Sanji! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Nami said before Sanji chuckled.

"Nope, just a little girl." he turned, feeling that it wasn't the right time to attend Nami or Robin. He had to save Zoro first.

"A kid?" Nami asked as she looked a round before back at him. She had paused long enough for him to be ahead before she asked. "Have you seen Zoro?!" that made him stop dead in his tracks before he answered deadly, "yeah."

It had taken them less time to reach the top before they saw an old house sitting in the middle of the mountain on the only even slope before Robin stopped them to point to it.

"This is where I found the place that held the scroll." she turned to look at Nami and Luffy before saying calmly. "The house was made after the battle that took place here. The wall around it is being added to."

"With what?" Sanji asked, knowing the answer already to it.

"Human skulls." Nami paled as Luffy turned to look at the house more as he began running over to inspect it. Robin though began to walk around the ruins as she pulled out a Thesaurus from her backpack to compare her notes with.

Nami, though, watched Sanji as he looked around the place. It looked as if someone walked over his gave and wasn't letting up.

Sighing she called out to him to snap him out of it. A few tries and nothing happened did she walked right into his space and snapped her fingers in his face as she said in her annoyed and voice that promised some sort of bankruptcy, "What do I have to do to get a massage around here!"

That worked as the cook looked at her with his typical heart eyes and said "I'll do it Nami Swann!" sighing Nami sad down on a rock allowing Sanji this escape-that she willing gave him.

Zoro groaned as he opened his eyes to look into man's who smirked before getting up to shout something over his shoulder. "He's awake!" before three children ran into the room and began hugging him.

"Daddy!" they said in harmony that made him laugh. Now he remembered these kids. They were his. That man that was by the door was the oldest and these were the kids that came after him. Before...

"I forgot all about you guys." he said regretfully as he hugged them in turn.

"Don't worry daddy, we know it was a promise to mom!" it made him smile to see his little girl again, though she had grown up so much.

"Last time I saw you you were asking 'Can I doodle on you face? I'm all out of paper'." he directed to the eldest of his children. The man redirected his eyes before blushing and nodding his head.

"Yeah, wasn't smart." Zoro laughed before he motioned for the man to sit on the bed.

"Doesn't really matter now does it." the man smiled before he sat down. "Now Enio, tell me how you and these brats been since I've left." The man-Enio- nodded.

He told how the twins- Luk and Lia- had been living amongst the forest and kept out of the population as much as possible while Chris- the middle- was being taken cared and raised to take over his position once he married.

It made Zoro proud to know that his family was still what he hoped it would be.

"Mom still refuses to wear anything that looks like a skirt." Chris said before Zoro laughed as he looked at his son.

"Don't be so daft. Of course she doesn't wear skirts." that was one reason he fell in love with her. She was so odd and different. So strong and passionate. She fit him.

Kuina looked at the group of four before setting down a Hookah in side the house before they had entered. She had watched them coming up and beginning to explore before she set her trap. She didn't want to lose the man she loved again, not after she finally had him.

And with her children finally having their father back.

The first person to find the Hookah-she had no surprise here- was Luffy who noticed the 'drink me' sign before following its directions and drinking half the Hookah and stumbling out of the house to shout, "I love drunks. They're so funny." and collapsing upon the ground where the other three shouted his name.

"I am sorry, but this is the only way to make you leave my family and Island." she turned to head home, knowing that if they did not leave to the next Island that the Log post the woman Nami wore then their captain was going to die.

After all, there is only one plant that can cure the poison of a 'kui ta' bug.

When she had returned to her house did she find her eldest son getting the three youngest to bed before pointing to her husbands room and showing her to be silent.

The children must have tired him out. "Thank you Enio." she said before walking into the room to see the doctor looking at her before she said calming, "You can leave, I will take care of him from now on." the man nodded before leaving her to pull the nylon sheets over the man's relaxed form. "I love you, Zoro." she said with a kiss before sitting in the rocking chair by the window.


	7. The reason

Nami and the others hand quickly rushed down the hill as they carried Luffy's slackened form. His skin had turned a sickish green that had quickly over taken his normal tan. It worried her now, more than ever, that Zoro could be in the same situation. That woman didn't seem willing to let Zoro go alive, though died seemed even less likely. Tears quickly started to swim around her eyes before dripping down as she yelled at Sanji to hurry up. If they waited too long then they couldn't save Luffy.

"Idiot!" she choked out before seeing the village. There was a few people watching them as they came, all smirking some even sneering at them as they passed to get to their ship. Slowly the overcoming urge to hurt them, do anything to them, started to creep upon her as she saw them showing their blatant disgust with the group as they moved through the town.

It was obvious that soon they would have to leave. Soon their welcome would become brutal and that whatever they were going to do had to be done soon.

"Nami." Nami looked over to see Robin pointing out to her that they had arrived at the boat before Robin shifted several books in her arms that Nami hadn't noticed tell now.

"Robin what are you carrying?" she asked, watching the older woman and trying to make sure Sanji didn't drop Luffy as he climbed up the ladder to the ship.

"Ah, I found these at the house we visited after I went back in. It would seem that whatever our captain drank was quickly taken away with that woman." Nami clenched her fist as her spin tingled. She hated that woman. How dare she say she couldn't save her friend; to give up on her Nakama!

"That doesn't answer me what they are!" Nami said with a jagged tone. Robin sighed before nodding her head. Although she hasn't been a part of them for long she understood their bond.

Nakama never failed another. "They are Anthology books, Nami." Nami was quickly taken back as she looked at the books in the others hands before she was handed one. "Read the first page please." Nami nodded before opening the book to read it.

_To think that I lost you in this dark hole that enveloped my soul turns the fear in my heart to that of an unbearable beast. I beg you then to forgo any love that you believe you must give me. I fear that love and wish to protect you from the monster that I am. So, my love, live and never love me for if I were to love you I know your death would not be as kind as that of a honorable warrior that you are. Love me not but to kill me. ~ Kuina, age 25, 990 AD._

Nami's eyes widened before she looked up to the mountain, her eyes catching a man… a man identical to Zoro… Standing a little way from the docks and smirking almost barring his teeth at them before running his thumb across his neck.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes to smell potpourri in the air. A smell that he had missed in his years of absence to this island for only this island could make such a smell that was enticing and so vulgar.

Wild jasmine mixed with bones and blood, set to boil for a year before to dry. His stomach turned telling him it was disgusting but this was the smell that was sent threw the village to soothe and for warn of the battle that might or have already begun.

"Daddy?" Lia's voice rang out to him making him groan as he forced his eyes open to look into the big eyes not two inches from his face before he almost screamed if Lia didn't jump on his chest making him choke as he bit his tongue to shout of a curse before she tumbled off the bed and started crying.

Taking a few deep breaths to replenish the ones that she had forced from his chest before he rolled over to look at her. "Oi!" he said as calmly as he could, though it didn't quell her tears. "Hey!" he tried again only to have her stop her crying to gasp in shock before jumping to her feet and clutching to his chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you! I'm sorry!" Lia whispered before burying her face into his shirt.

Sighing Zoro wrapped his arms around her shoulders before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. The smell was strong here but so was the sound of a flute playing a song he hadn't heard in ages. 'Into the halls of the mountain king.' A classic that made his blood run and his tempo faster with its pace as it gradually rose and quickened… it was perfect to wake up to something normal.

"Daddy…" Lia said before snuggling up to him. "I always wanted to know you." He noticed her yawn before he felt guilt rising inside. He had left them, all of them, when he gave up his immortality. Yet to this day he had not done what he planned… Kuina's last wish. He shifted Lia in his arms as the girl started to drift off to sleep before he tried to open the door. It was a mistake to open the door.

Enio stood there with the village as he came out into the sun. He was holding Kitetsu. A chill ran down Zoro's spine as he felt Kitetsu's obvious anger and its pleasure at knowing what would soon happen.

The sword was in ecstasy as the thought of a soon to be battle. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ENIO!" he yelled, nearly dropping Lia as he grabbed his sword from his grip before noticing that he was missing wado and Shuusui were gone from his waist.

"Where are they!" he frantically asked, jumbling Lia as she watched in confusion and slight fear from his shoulder that he purched her on as he slid Kitetsu at his waist.

"I do not understand father." Enio said, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "Kitetsu is the only sword you posses since Wado was stolen and Shuusui was given to the gods to restore your immortality." Zoro looked confused before his face turned towards the harbor.

What he didn't see made his heart stop and his mind freeze. His crew, Nakama, and ship weren't there.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked feeling light headed before something caught his eye and his jaw dropped.

Kuina stood in front of him now holding Luk in her arms as he stood there watching her.

* * *

Nami and the crew worked furiously to get to the next island as they saw it upon the horizon. It had been difficult for them all, only a few hours ago, to leave their friend and first mate. Then Chopper had nearly lost it when he figured out what type of poison Luffy had digested.

Kui ta. A poison from a bug that only one plant could cure. And that woman who had been watching them after their captain had returned from inside… her eyes dull and deadly though barely seen. Her lips in a small sad smile before she looked out over the people.

Sanji had whispered something, a name she believed, before he and the crew had rushed off to save the idiotic captain. "Kuina."

Luffy kept muttering strange nonsense over and over. He had almost confused Sanji of being an enemy twice using his gomu gomu no rocket on the cook. Chopper was forced after that time to sedate their captain with heavy tears on his face before Luffy had nearly screamed, _"I'm a moody person. Look at me switch from joy to misery." _Then he simply exploded into tears as he shouted Zoro's name trying to get the man to visit him.

It was hard for the rest of the crew as they struggled to save him and knowing that with this they were losing a good friend.

"I can't stand this." They had to hurry in order to return to the island that held their precious Nakama.

* * *

Zoro wanted to scream in frustration as he looked down at Kitetsu. How was it possible that Luffy and the others just abandoned him here. Wasn't he their friend?! He felt so worthless as he looked down at the docks expecting to see his friends waiting for him. He didn't see anything. Two days. Two days they left him with out a goodbye or explanation why.

"I'm like a new toy; I lose my novelty quickly." he cried out slightly, feeling betrayed. After all this time together they just... "Bastards!" he screamed out, gripping his only sword left before plunging it into one of the nearby trees slicing it in half. "IS this all I am to you LUFFY! Something that you can kick to the corner if I don't do what you like! IF I'M NOT AT THE BOAT WHEN I CAN'T-"

"Zoro." Kuina's voice broke threw his scattered thoughts and vicious speaking. "I don't want to see you like this." Zoro felt his temper vanish as he saw her looking overly concerned.

"I am sorry, Kuina. I just..." his throat stopped anymore sound from escaping his voice before Kuina came behind him hugging him close to her.

"I know my husband. Betrayal is not something I respect in your friends." Kuina looked over towards the water with a smile on her face as she wondered what else they were going to do. She -as any loving wife would do- would stop those tyrants from taking the one person death would try to steal again. "But you have me, your children, and the village... we, my love, will not betray you."

Zoro thought of this for a moment before he relaxed a little. She was right, but still... Nakama, he believed that had mean more then life it self to Luffy.

It had taken her longer then she would have liked to have Zoro return to the house to eat and rest. She looked in the direction that the ship should be at the moment before taking a deep shivering breath. How was it possible that even now with his memories returned that he would yearn for them. She had seen how they acted, responded to him in the sea mothers eyes. They treated him as if he was scum! That man, Sanji, seemed to hate him for treating those 'women' -if you could call those things women- as if they were ... she couldn't form the words for it!

Then he dares to show worry when Zoro's memories fully return and he becomes ill from return. How dare he. How dare they all! And to storm and destroy the burial site, the house of the fallen... To take the only scroll of this islands GOD!

"May they succumb to the sea mothers fury and let my love rest from such disgusting vermin." she spat out as she rose her hand into the air, almost as if she was praying. "Monkey D. Luffy." she tasted the name on her tongue as a flash of a man appeared in her eyes mind.

The man... This boy and that man looked far to similar not to be related by blood. The man who declared war and sought Zoro's blood. The santoryuu god had tried to negotiate with that blood thirsty beast of man in clothing. That man denied it. Killing those children as he left the Island!

"Zoro..." she felt her body collapse as she remembered the look on his face as he fell screaming in anger as he held the broken bodies to his chest. It was horrendous. It was the start of the war that had destroyed the life of her husband.

It was Monkey D. Luffy's ancestor, she was positive, that had killed her and her husband upon the bloody mountain. "I'm really not a cheapskate. I just don't like sharing." she uttered his words as she saw her death again. It was hard at that time to learn the truth of the mans intentions. The truth behind those childrens' death. Her loves fury. Why that man stayed upon their island after...

In the sea, the mother created his image after Zoro had killed him. In the sea, the mother written his words down as he looked up at Zoro with a look of... of something she could not think.

_"You are mine, Roronoa Zoro. You will never escape that."_ in the sea that stained glass image stood threw time to remind her and the gods that Zoro was cursed to meet that man again.

"Could it be that you, Monkey D. Luffy, are him?" she said softly before feeling the tears fall down her face.

* * *

Luffy mumbled something sporadically again, his attitude changing with each word. He would call Zoro's name and then he would call the name of a woman in disgust. Chopper had blamed the fever but everyone felt it. Luffy wasn't the same.

_"KUINA!"_ he shouted once again before laughing coldly._ "You have about five seconds to impress me."_ they all had avoided seeing him as much as possible when he started threatening them. _"KUINA!_" A couple of times he had used his devil fruit powers to escape the bonds that they placed him in. Sometimes getting a few gum gum rockets off before being knocked out again.

The only good news in the two days was that they had reached the island. They reached the one place that held the cure-as chopper said- before they went to fetch Luffy to drag to the main land.

Only, what they didn't expect was Luffy sitting up in bed looking at them as he sipped water. The glint in his fevered eyes making them step back before he sneered. "Why is it that I can never find coffee in this place?" his tone said it all, Luffy wasn't Luffy any more. The fever had finally changed him.


	8. brother and betrayal

**Well another Chappy and another week down. I am enjoying this story but it looks like it is coming to an end. Well, tell me what you think! RR**

* * *

The crew-minus Zoro- watched as Luffy walked around the island. He had at first felt suspicious of them when they told him he was sick. Then when they had said the poison he had digested he quickly made his way to the island.

Of course they all watched as he was stunned by the fact he was now rubber. It was weird, they all agreed, to see Luffy acting like a REAL captain. When they had finally reached the Island he had quickly dashed out claiming to already know what the plant looked like.

"I don't understand." Nami said threw an exhausted sigh as she nearly fell again on the rough terrain.

"Do not worry Nami, Luffy will be fine after he has taken the plant." Chopper stated, sitting down to study a plant that looked similar to the one they were here to find.

"Oi, Chopper!" Luffy's voice shouted out as he came running back down holding a plant in his left hand. "Found it!" Chopper looked up, along with everyone else, as he stopped in front of the reindeer. "Now, we found it; let's get back to Moss Island." Everyone hesitantly nodded before Luffy started jogging back to the ship.

For someone suffering a deadly poison he was acting like a boy going to a birthday party.

It had only taken them half an hour for Chopper to make the antidote, for them to head back to the Island and full steam to the island, and Luffy had promptly fallen asleep after taking the cure for his poison.

Yet when he had passed out on the hammock he stated in a low- exhausted- tone, "I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks."

Now the crew was seriously starting to ask questions about Moss Island and the people. Including what happened to two of their Nakama.

* * *

Zoro sighed as he gave a few more kicks to the miraculous and still standing punching bag as he tried every move he could remember some even stupid that cause him pain in his knees as he would land harshly on them.

He felt horrible and he didn't want to. He felt betrayed and he didn't like it. He wanted to kill Luffy and he didn't feel that it was HIM that wanted it.

He hated Luffy. He hated what the teen had done to him, a so called Nakama. To leave so suddenly not leaving any word, his hand hit something hard before pain shot up into his brain numbing it before he saw what he had hit.

A brick wall. He had hit the brick wall that was BEHIND the punching bag. Shaking his hand he quickly felt the scowl on his face deepened before he sighed. His mind was out of synch. He needed to take a few calming breaths before he could do anything in his current state.

* * *

Kuina almost screamed as she looked down at her eldest son. He had said something that she didn't want to hear. He had told her that his father seemed to WANT to return to the crew and he fully endorsed it. Yes he missed his old man but he looked happy and for the first time Edio felt that what his mother had taught him was wrong.

"I really don't know why I put up with you." She said exasperated before collapsing into her chair. She could understand Enio's way as he saw his father now. So angry, sad, almost always at a lost and it worried her.

It was FAR too similar to that time. When that man that D came the first time. He had instantly bonded, clingingly, to Zoro. He demanded her husband's attention more than their new born baby twins demanded hers. He had practically taken control over Zoro's free will and it still bothered her to this day.

Roronoa Zoro, the Santouryuu, had loved Zoro as a brother. "In all ways more like a lover." She felt the tears falling down her face before she glanced up toward the area Zoro was in now. It was the same. Zoro took care of the Luffy he knew now. He was a brother to that man… that boy.

She was disgusted! How could the god of this island, the one she had made swear to destroy ALL evils like him from the world! WHY was he with them… a pirate! It was enough to make her fume and wonder how his soul was tainted so.

"I-" she choked slightly before feeling the nights cool air sweep over her lulling her into and fitful sleep.

* * *

Luffy woke up nearly a day and a half into the return trip before he walked out on deck. Nami-he knew from memories of his past- was sitting watching the eternal compass that she had most likely swiped from someone in town. Grinning he walked down, he already knew how to announce himself.

After all it was better to pretend to be an idiot then have 'his crew' think he is no longer who he was. "Boredom is boring." Everyone jumped, obviously startled before they looked at him as he grinned that fools grin.

"Luffy!" Nami said getting up and quickly giving him a hug. It was disgusting but he didn't mind, he had to pretend to be 'an idiot' in order to achieve a goal he had thought he lost.

He had to get Zoro back. He had to make Zoro his again. Kuina be screwed and condemned to hell, he wanted his friend back.

"Luffy." Luffy glanced down to see Chopper looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Seeing the young reindeer crying like that made him want to pet the 'thing'. It was odd, he surmised, to see a crew worried about him.

Well, at least this crew he didn't have to send to their grave. He smiled softly as he messed up Choppers hair knocking off the reindeer's hat.

"I'm fine, chopper, thanks to you and everyone else." He didn't let the smirk that spread across his inner face show as he knew that these people would fight to get their 'Zoro' back. But Zoro was his, from the day he laid eyes on him to the day Zoro killed him. Zoro would always be his.

* * *

Zoro smiled as he looked down at the town again. It had now been two and a half days since his crew left him on this island. Though he was happy to be here with his people he felt that he had to stay with his crew, with his Nakama. It might offend Kuina, he knew it would, but the promise he made her… It was finally being done and done with those he cherished and protected. He WAS doing what Kuina wanted and yet he had a feeling Kuina wasn't seeing it.

"I don't get you anymore Kuina." She was different here, on this island, then the ones he knew before as a child. She was weak, clingy, and almost angry every day of his stay. She-he was positive- was hiding something from him.

He quickly rose to his feet, feeling some discomfort from his hand, and walked towards a patched that his two youngest told him about. What he saw of the garden made him double over in laughter. His children, though trained by the forest mother, did not know a thing about how to plant a simple onion bulb.

It was on top of the soil. No way for it to grow and no way for it to survive scavengers. Taking a few breaths he quickly set to work on fixing it. Here memories of doing the same thing when he was a child filled his mind before he felt his body relax. It felt so right to do this, felt so right to do what he was doing everyday of his life.

Snap.

"Zoro." Everything went cold as Zoro felt the warm liquid of his own blood dripping down his scalp. He blinked back as his stomach began to turn and his vision swam. One thing popped into his mind. Someone hit him hard enough to knock him out and give him a concussion.

He groaned as he fell into the garden smashing some of the blubs that he had yet to finish planting. "Zoro." Glancing behind him he saw something that made his lungs stop their sharp intake of breath. Luffy was standing over him holding a thick metal rod that he had used to train with on their ship but his smile was all Zoro needed to know that Luffy wasn't Luffy.

'He's back.' His mind warned him before he lost the fight to stay awake.

* * *

Luffy could help but allow his true smile on his face as he looked down at the man out cold. He finally got to see him and what he saw of him made him giddy.

"I promise Zoro, I didn't mean to 'hurt' you THIS badly." He felt his self control break down as he started laughing. He quickly sat down next to Zoro, waiting for his mind –slowed by the idiot boy's fighting and struggling to escape his grasp to save Zoro- before he started stroking Zoro's bloody hair, smearing it in and over his forehead. "Well, Chopper will want to look you over Zoro, he's been worried sick."

He stopped before looking over to the garden. A memory overtaking him and shutting Luffy up. It was him seeing Zoro for the first time, working on fixing a garden of his own. Turnips, Onions, and pumpkins. He had stayed. "In that moment… I swore you would be mine Santouryuu."

When they had arrived at the boat-he had to take a longer root that he remembered from Zoro's sneaking off to see him in the old days- to get back to the ship. In that time the wound had stopped bleeding and his back-along with Zoro's- was covered in blood.

It felt weird being able to carry Zoro who obviously weighed more than he did. Though in this body a lot of things surprised him; like being made of rubber. He had shouted to his crew to lower the plank- they didn't land on the docks for he knew that these savages would burn his only way off this Island with his Zoro.

"ZORO!" chopper shouted as he rushed over screaming for a doctor. Weird. Very weird. By the time Chopper realized he was the doctor Luffy had already took him to the bed he had been in later those days ago. "Zoro… What happened Luffy?" he blinked. Should he… naw, blame it all on that witch, that would make him giddy with glee.

"Someone named Kuina… Zoro said that before he passed out." He lied, he always lied. Always to get what he wanted.

* * *

Enio blinked at Luk and Lia throwing their chicken wings, some bones, after they dipped them in BBQ sauce. It was hilarious and he knew mother would find it disgusting. She had changed since Father left, after the first few contacts with his new lifes. After so much changed with the island. Now… now he was getting married and Chris would take his job. Luk and Lia would become the god and goddess of the island and Mother.

"She will die with Father." He had stopped the flinging of food with that causing the room to become as still as death itself.

Luk and Lia sighed; Enio had started arguing with their mother again over Father. "Luk…" Lia began only to be stopped with Chris busted into the room shouting at the top of his lungs, "My super senses are tingling!"

Enio, Luk, and Lia blinked at him before he growled and shouted again, "SOMETHING IS GOING ON, GET YOUR BUTT UP TO THE CLIFF AND DO IT PRONTO!" following their bereaved brother they all hiked up the mountain side.

* * *

Kuina knew it when she smelt the blood coming from the children's garden that something terribly wrong had happened. She had failed to find Zoro and she never missed the blood that coated the grass. It made her wish that she had done something herself to stop him, to destroy that man.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She growled. "I will never let you have my husband." With that she stoked off following her emotions and the trail of blood.

She had a ship and crew to kill, but in her heart she was still conflicted about it. In her heart her blood was running cold thinking that what she had started was only due to what she was doing.

And how right she was for she was the reason that D wanted Zoro. The reason he had returned for him.

* * *

Luffy watched Zoro with interest as he sat by his side watching as everyone bumbled about and made total fools of themselves. It was not a crew he ever wanted.

"Don't worry Zoro, in time I won't need them anymore, but that will only be until Kuina that witch comes here." He looked at Zoro before running his fingers threw that short hair of the santoryuu. After doing this for some time he quickly went out and looked at Luffy's crew.

"Think of it this way, when I finally get what I want, you won't have to work for me anymore." He whispered to the boy trapped in his mind, still struggling. He was only alive until they left this island.


	9. Creed

**Well this chapter just raised the rating again. haha. Well enjoy it. Demented Luffy warning. You also learning 'his' name.**

* * *

_R&R_

* * *

Zoro groaned as he rolled over on his side and felt his breathing hitch in the back of his throat as the world began to swim in his blurry vision. He could barely remember what happened before he had woken up besides the fact that something had been wrong and that whoever did this to him was not the person he knew.

Though he couldn't remember the face of his attacker and that was what was bothering him the most right now. Groaning again, a little louder then he knew he should have, he blinked a few times to try to get rid of the tears that dripped from the corners of his eyes. The first thing he noticed after his vision returned, the edges still in the encasing blackness that aforementioned a concussion, was that he was in the sick room. Well actually the room wasn't the sick room but Nami's bed, for it being the only bed at the time being.

He felt a tremor running threw his spine before he got out of the bed, tipping and nearly crashing into a table that held a tray with a blood stained rag and luke warm water, before he stumbled to the door. His head felt like it was about to explode and it couldn't stop the tears as they fell from his enclosed eyes. Yet the eerily thing was he smelt cake.

His stomach too that moment to groan in hunger, reminding him that he had skipped out on eating anything that day... Or prior day, considering he might have been out all night. Stumbling again he reached the door before he felt it open, knocking his to the floor before someone gasped.

It was that gasp that set whatever fire in his head off. He screamed as he held his head, digging his nails into the already bleeding flesh before he felt someone trying to pry his hands away. Someone was screaming at him and he couldn't' tell what it was but he did know one thing he felt scared. He felt like something was happening and he couldn't stop it…

The bitter taste of copper rose in his mouth, coating his tongue, before he rolled on his stomach and started dry heaving. His vision, which had been blurred before when he started crying in pain, was now pitch black and those incessant touches of whoever was trying to 'help' him was sending volts of electricity down his already sore and aching muscles. It could feel the spasms as they started wracking his body before he felt it succumb to the dark void that was encasing his mind.

Yet, fear shouted at him that if he allowed sleep to take him that he would soon be dead.

* * *

Nami looked furiously at Luffy as she cradled Zoro's head in her lap. She had run from the dining area where they all were having dinner when Zoro screamed. It was then as they all entered her room that they saw Zoro withering on the floor and trying to get away from Luffy. The thing that made her furious was how he smiled as he 'tried' to restrain the screaming first mate. Now, looking at his twisted smile as he looked at Zoro and how he seemed to laugh, a deep hollow one that was brought from his chest, at the man did he leave the room and all of his 'friends' in shock.

To them, Luffy attacked Zoro maliciously and they didn't like it.

"I can't believe him." Nami cried out as she tried to raise Zoro's body to rest more on her at Choppers demand, saying that he could choke on the blood that was dripping from his lips. It hurt them all to see Zoro so pathetic, weak, and obviously not his self.

"What the heck is with him, attacking Zoro like that." Sanji cursed out before he turned and stormed out of the room and after Luffy. Nami was about to call him back until she remembered she was pinned by Zoro's body and Chopper tyring to stop the fresh bleeding all the while checking for new injuries.

"Chopper…" Nami spoke in a tone that tried to hold back whatever pain she was feeling at the moment. "Do you think Luffy… Luffy did this to Zoro?" she saw the tight pinch in the reindeers face before she knew without a doubt that the answer was yes.

* * *

Sanji had found Luffy sitting in the crow's nest watching the island vanish form view. He seemed unusually happy and in all the ways demonic as he smirked in some form of triumph.

"You did that accidentally on purpose, didn't you?" Sanji growled out as he looked at the boy, only what he saw now wasn't the seventeen year old as he turned his head, but a man, someone older than anyone on the ship.

"Of course." Luffy said, his voice deeper than it had been since he began this weird escapade. "I only do what I have to get the job done." He smiled then and Sanji felt something, almost like dread, creep inside him.

"You're not Luffy are you." It was that Laughter that told Sanji he had hit the nail on the head.

"You caught me." Luffy stood up, his body taller than Sanji's own height, before he leaned forward. "And you know what, Zoro down there isn't Zoro." Sanji blinked before he remembered what Kuina said to him.

"You're both spirits from… that…" Luffy chuckled before covering Sanji's mouth with a firm hand and turning them both to look at the door.

"Yeah. You see, Roronoa '_saved_' me oh so long ago. Then that friend Kuina destroyed any chance I had of getting him off that disgusting island." Luffy rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder before sighing, memories obviously coming to his head. "I thought of him like a brother, Of course I did kill my brother… didn't like him much, kept flirting with anything I liked… should 'a seen his face…"

Sanji felt the perspiration on his forehead before he saw his crew. He needed to tell them this… he never did when Kuina told him of Zoro.

Luffy chuckled before he forcefully turned them both to look at the receding island. "Hey Sanji." The grip on his mouth before Luffy finished his questioning reminded Sanji that he was suffocating. "Do you have a needle and thread on your person? I would like to sew this idiot's lips together." Panic settled in sanji's chest as he realized he was talking about himself as Luffy's hand fell from his mouth to his neck and he knew then that he made a mistake in coming up here alone. "Bye Sanji, it was nice knowing ya."

* * *

Chopper and Nami both sighed as they put Zoro back in bed and hoped that when he woke up again that the bleeding would not restart.

"**_Brava_**!" both felt a chill run up their spine as they turned to look at Luffy, his frame taller and build wider. His hair seemed to now be at his chin and his eyes a darker, almost defining on insanity. "I couldn't have done a better job." His voice, they both noticed, was deeper than ever.

"Luffy… where's S-Sanji." Nami chocked out before unconsciously moving backwards as Luffy entered the room.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's probably already drowning." Luffy chuckled before he took in a deep calming breath as he walked forward. "After all, suffocation and being knocked out of course, it isn't easy to swim, huh."

"And Robin? Ussop?" Luffy blinked until he looked behind him and raised a brow.

"You mean long nose who I threw out the kitchen window after I left you all, before Sanji? Um, not sure, though I didn't see him in the water… and the freak with the extra limbs-she's a devil fruit user, right? Ah, never mind- she is drowning as well, she sunk pretty fast too." Nami and Chopper looked at each other before gulping.

"Nami?" the navigator nodded before she grabbed her climatic pole.

"Luffy, or whoever you are, I won't stand for you hurting my Nakama." Luffy laughed at this before waving his hand at her. That was until he saw the cool air and warm air floating out of her weapon.

"Whoa… do that again!" he said as she stopped. He'd never seen something like that and he liked it.

"Sure, but first, we are in for a storm and I need to take cover."

* * *

Kuina sighed as she stood on the edge of the cliff, her cloth resident of the frock she had come to know as her 'rank' among the other gods on the island. Before her stood the mother ocean, tears streaming down her face and in her hands she held a clam shell filled to the brim with water.

It was the seeing glass that had showed the village of Zoro's travels, and now it showed that he was trapped. The woman and the deer had put up a tremendous fight but they had lost and were also thrown into the relentless waves. She had foreseen this when Zoro had not returned that night and when she came to realize that the man had returned, using the boy's body as a medium…

"Have they found the ones thrown before now?" she asked the mother who nodded her head. "Good, bring them to the island, I desire to tell them the truth." She turned before she saw Zoro grown and moves again before '_Luffy_' looked at them.

It had bothered her before when he knew they were watching and it still disturbed her to know he could block the mothers eyes.

"I have lost them." The ocean mother cried before plunging off the cliff and into the ocean to drown her sorrow.

"Not for long." Kuina said before looking and Enio. "Tell the men we set for battle, we rid ourselves of him now." Enio nodded before looking at the house. There would be more souls to add to it before this was over.

And that locket that his mother had placed inside, upon the pedestal, he knew it then as he knew it know his father would not be returning to them.

* * *

Luffy laughed as he looked at the confusion on Zoro's face before he flinched and held his head in his hands.

"**_Oh, my head. My poor, poor head! My glorious cranium!_**" Luffy laughed as he mocked Zoro's voice before walking over to the man and yanking him out of the bed and onto the deck, throwing him over the railing.

"Oh my, did I do that?" Luffy joked before jumping down and kneeling next to Zoro. "Ah, is my poor Roronoa hurt?" again he laughed until something hit his face hard enough to send him flying into the ladder that led below deck.

"Yeah, that did hurt." Zoro coughed out before he looked at Luffy and felt that… no knew… that this no longer was his captain. "I remembered who I was before… I remember you also…" Luffy started shaking his head before nodding for his to go on. "I can't believe… after all this time…"

"Yes, Roronoa kun?" Luffy said sweetly getting up to his feet, Zoro following him.

"I never expected you to live **Lucharo D. Creed**." Luffy laughed out in pleasure before shaking his hands and feet.

"That sent shivers down my spine." Creed said before he bowed low though his eyes remained on Zoro's. "Roronoa kun is such a kind person, remembering my name after ALL this time."

"Can it." Creed laughed before his face was shadowed by his hair.

"Sure Roronoa kun, only if you tell me why? Why you _killed _me."

"Do I need a reason to kill a murderer?" Creed shrugged his shoulders before looking sideways with a smile.

"Ah… can I say yes?"

"Never in my _five hundred years_ of life have I met a bigger moron than you." Creed's smile shattered on his face as he looked at Zoro with dead eyes.

"Then… you…" Creed felt the tears dripping onto his cheeks before he balled his fist and yelled. "_**YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! FIRT YOU KILLED ME NOW YOU SAY I'M NOTHING TO YOU!**_" Zoro felt the wind as he was thrown into the mast. It couldn't remember how it had happened but he knew that he made a precarious situation worse.

It only grew worse as Creed used a piece of broken wood to crack two of his ribs.


	10. Dying

**Thanks to everyone who supports this story. I don't own OP and the characters. **

**Thanks Crystalbluefox for constantly reviewing for my chapters and for making me feel like this story -unfortunately- has to end... though I would like to tell her that I would love to kill Luffy just to kill Creed! So If I must I will !!!! Thanks for the reviews and for the support everyone!!!!**

**Here is the next chapter everyone, not as demented as the last one but I think I pulled it off! OMG Close to the end of this contest!**

* * *

Nami looked over, holding Choppers head above the water, at the hand in front of her face before she allowed it to drag her on board. She breathed heavily before looking at the villagers and their weapons.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" she said before she noticed she was shaking horribly.

"We are going to destroy the contract that was signed over the war our God fought tell his death… the contract in which your fool of a captain took upon his shoulders with that name of D." the man, who Nami saw was identical to Zoro, said to her as he looked at the receding boat. "I fear that this time we might not save him." Nami watched his face as he turned to look at her before smiling softly. "Don't worry; we were already aware this would happen, it is why we tried desperately to send you away before he found his blood relative."

Nami only nodded before felt something thrown at her. "Huh?" It was one of the women that was on the small ship. She had quickly dragged Nami and Chopper into the small rooms on the boat before quickly stripped while the clothe was wrapped around her in a toga fashion.

"Do not worry; it is custom that we dress the outsiders in the togas of traitors." The women said before leaving, after putting a similar toga on Chopper, out the door to help catch up to the two people on the ship.

* * *

Zoro coughed up more blood as he kneeled before Creed as the man looked down at him, holding his arm so the broken limb wouldn't fall to the floor due to the original body's rubber ability. It made Zoro curse a few times he tried to paralyze the man due to Luffy's devil fruit ability but it also gave him a plan, it had given him one but he forgot Creed's brain. It was always thinking always going faster than his body could move. It had been a miracle for him to actually win against him but this time it would be different.

Luffy was still inside him, he was positive of it. "I don't feel like doing this anymore." Creed said as he straightened his back. Zoro felt his mouth widened before he saw gear second being used.

"Impossible…" Zoro began only to feel his body being lifted off the deck and thrown into the air before smashed down into the deck again. His body was wracked in pain before his vision turned white for a few seconds. And Zoro knew that was all Creed needed was those few seconds.

"I don't feel like playing Zoro, not after how long I've waited to get you back from that fiend." Zoro glanced up from his position as he clutched his stomach before he saw the foot inches from his face. He couldn't avoid Luffy's attacks… Creeds attacks. This was a whole new concept for him after… what?

"Zoro." Creed's fce came into view after blinking a few times. He was sitting, leaning, in front of Zoro before he ran his hand threw the short green hair the swordsman had. "I don't want to do this anymore, you should know that. I don't want to kill you like I had to kill everyone else." Zoro only felt empty as he looked into Creeds face, the face that still reminded him of Luffy his captain.

"Creed…" Zoro coughed out before the santoryuu god got up slowly, seeing if he actually could before he was struck down again. "The past is over… it… it isn't the same anymore."Creed's face turned red as he slammed Zoro's face into the ground, keeping it like that while adding more pressure.

"No! We are still alive that means the past isn't dead! THAT MEANS WE'RE STILL TOGETHER!" Zoro felt his lungs screaming for air before everything lost its color and the sound became a high pitched noise before nothing got threw.

Except, "I want this to end."

* * *

Ussop looked around before picking up the teapot that Sanji had set down a while ago and poured himself a cup of the chestnut tea that the villagers had given them to warm up on. It had been weird to wake up feeling betrayed but after they had told he and Sanji had proved it to him with facts- and a horrible bruise around his neck that had robbed him of his voice after he had finished with the whole explanation- that Ussop thought that if he was telling the truth that the crew.

"How could this have happened?" he said after he set the still not drank tea on the table before putting his head on his hands and began to cry. It was hard on him, every time he thought of how they came to this island to have the crew practically broken. "Why did this happen?"

* * *

Sanji looked out at the ship as he saw the two moving figures. They were close enough that they could somewhat see what was happening and for some reason it bothered him that neither … that man or Zoro had spotted themß start à yet even though they were so close. How was it possible that they would be so-

"Shit!" Sanji turned on his heel and quickly strolled into the main room where he, Ussop, and Robin were put before he looked at the sniper crying on his hands while Robin was still a sleep. "Ussop." The sniper didn't respond so Sanji tired again his voice louder before he got the teens attention. "Ussop I need you to check something for me." Nodded quickly Ussop got up and followed Sanji out the door and to the spot he had been standing.

"What is it?" Ussop looked at the ship before noticing something odd also, they were too close. "What is going on over there?" Ussop began only to notice that he only could see the shadow of one person. Using his binoculars he noticed it was Luffy- or whoever it was not- and he was carrying Zoro who looked like a pile of crushed bones and blood. "ZORO!"

Sanji cursed as he saw Ussop's reaction and knew that what he was thinking as he stood here earlier was true. Zoro and that thing had fought and Zoro was in no condition in the beginning to even move.

"We need to do something." He mumbled before exhaling the smoke from his cigarette into the air.

"But …what?" Ussop lowered his head as Sanji raised his face to look at the sky both wondering the same thing.

How do you save someone from the past?

* * *

Kuina looked down at the paper fan in her hands before she felt the tears trailing down her face. How many years has she carried this burden? Carried this lie and sin inside her heart and lied to her lover and her family, to the gods and to the man who now held a piece of her soul trapped in his grasp?

There was no way she would be forgiven when she saw Creed again. It was impossible for her to make emends for something so horrible that those souls trapped on the island would ever look at her without the loath and disgust in their eyes.

"I've done something terrible to those two for my pity needs." She clinched the fan tightly before looking at the ship that they were closing in on. It was not as fast as it was supposed to be but from the look of its mast the ship was broken.

* * *

Creed looked down at Zoro as he set him on the bed before pulling out some of Nami's shirts to staunch the bleeding. "Stupid man always doing this." Creed smiled softly before he felt a chill run down his spine as he heard Luffy shout in his head furious at what he had done to his nakama.

He was fussing and Creed felt the pain of every mental attack raining down on his body. This boy was trying to forcibly throw him out or worse kill him.

"HE'S NOT YOURSE MUGIWARA!" Creed shouted into the air before running out of the room and smashing anything in his way, screaming at the top of his lungs. "HE IS MINE! ALWAYS, NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM AGAIN, NOT YOU OR THAT HAG OF A WOMAN!" Creed huffed for a few seconds as his eyes tried to bring foreth the image he was now seeing behind his ship. The ships form the island were coming in fast and it would be impossible for him to out run them.

Looking at the mast he spat at it with disgust: impossible due to the earlier fight which nearly snapped it in half. So with slight defeat he turned to look at the ship and wait for the first one to come.

* * *

Zoro groaned as he turned onto his side, his stomach felt as if he had been hit with a sledge hammer and his head felt like a rooster had ca-ca-doo-dal-doo-ed by it for the past year or so before being cut into chicken strips and deep friend and dunk in hot-expired- sauce before he ate it and repeating the process with the urge to hurl.

He had been feeling like this a lot on this trip to this out of the way green haired people island, he mused before he got enough courage to open one eye only to close it in a quick flash at seeing blond hair and a smirk.

"Oi Zoro." Sanji's annoying voice said before he heard something else in the background that sounded like his old friends from when he use to be a god, "Hey, why is there a set of lace underwear in you things?" Zoro at first believed they were talking to Sanji and thought it would be so typical for the cook to be so perverted to do something like that before they called his name asking him again the question before he shot out of bed to see with his own eyes wide opened that a pair of lacy under wear was indeed in his stuff before he turned to look at his friends to shout at them…

They were not there, as he turned to look at them they seemed to vanish in smoke before he heard a voice, Luffy's voice mixed with that of Creeds say in that deadly calm, pissed off, voice they both seemed to share before all this crazy screwed up situation happened.

"Bang, you're dead. Or something like that." The first part was definitely more Creed in control before Luffy came in and said the last thing for knowing the teen captain of their crew he didn't understand the meaning behind those words.

"Luffy?" he mumbled out in pain before he felt a cold hand pressed to his forehead until he heard soothing whispers into his ear. "Hot." He coughed out before he felt some unknown urge to cry.

Who were those people who had called him, told him of those perverted underwear the cook probably shoved in his draw sometime last trip at the… the… where were they? Where was it that they had stopped at?

It felt weird but he felt something yanking his clarity of his life out of his hand, telling him that he had no right to bear such an unbearable curse placed on them. That he would be free when he woke up again.

Free… free of their bounded soul and pain… that when they were to see each other next life time that they would be happy together, happy for once.

"Kuina?" with that he felt his soul, mind, and body slip past his grip of some kind before he knew he was nothing.

He was dead.

* * *

Sanji howled in pain as he fell back onto he deck before he saw the explosion sent by Ussop at Luffy who simply avoided it. It felt almost impossible to stop or get around the man until more ships came. How was it that this man could use Luffy's attacks better then Luffy himself could, Sanji thought before he was forced to dodge another of the extended arms but he had been to slow in his reaction that the fist connected with his shoulder sending his spin on a sharp piece of wood before he felt it sticking out of his chest. Pain ripped threw him before he heard Ussop and some of the villagers yelling at him and grabbing his arms to drag him to the ship and abandon their mission to save him.

Luffy stood looking at him before saying, "I am Creed, chief." And he began laughing as Sanji rose his brow "What happened to your eyebrows?"

* * *

Luffy watched mortified by what he was forced to do to his own Nakama. First he had tried to kill Zoro then … his crew… it was all spiraling downhill after he had drunk that poison. It had been that, Luffy thought, that gave the spirit permission to enter him.

Then when he had strangled Sanji, beat Zoro to a pulp and smashed his head in more than it already was Luffy known it was enough before screamed at the other screamed at him to leave before he did something he would never regret.

Of course it didn't believe him, until he actually thought of each of his attacks with such detail that he never knew he had and saw that it was working.

"When you get rejected more than once, it really doesn't matter anymore. You become immune to hurt, I suppose." The voice said before Luffy felt something pin his tying his hands to something scolding and … Luffy screamed as he felt sea water crawling up his legs.

"Die, Monkey D. Luffy." It was then that Luffy noticed that time had passed in hours in the outside world.

Sanji had been stabbed and his voice spoke the man's name, "…Creed..." and that was all he could remember as he lost all of his strength.


	11. truth

**Well here is the next chapter. The sad thing is I have no more obligation (other then my loyal and faithful readers) to continue since I lost the contest I was in this round. Though it was my fault, but it is a relief to be free of constantly worrying about it! I made it to the last TWO weeks and that is all that really matters! And now I just need to finish it, I am really hoping that I will be done by the next chapter though because I am really am getting tired of this, though I have enjoyed it, but I really want to get on with the other stories that have been gathering dust on this site.**

**So here is the chapter where the truth is free, though it is indeed strange to be free. Well this chapter is the conclusion of what happened (not very well)**

**Sits in a corner depressed because it is indeed almost over... "one chapter left, time sure flew by fast."**

* * *

Creed could only tolerate a few things. Zoro's incisiveness' and his own will to slaughter those fools that claimed to be his nakama and the fool in his head was one thing he could not stand. He would do anything to be rid of the horrid of that boy that made his gut clinch in fury as the straw hat wearing boy would cuss him out, tell him he could and would not be touching his friends again and again in a never ending cycle.

It was growing tiresome, and it was getting on his last bit of nerves. In a slight release Creed slammed his fist into the table he had dragged out of the dining room to the deck to keep watch on the small and disgusting ships that had taken to grouping up to figure out a battle plan.

There was also one more think Creed could and would never tolerate: Kuina. A sadistic smile came on his face as he remembered how she betrayed him, and outsider just like he was, on an island married to Zoro.

"That woman will pay for what she has done." Greed growled out threw thin lips before he felt something inside the boys mind snap into planning. He grinned a little, he did like the boys determination, it was something he quite liked.

* * *

Chopper looked down at Sanji and felt slightly worried. The wound he had was deep and it had pierced threw his back and out of his stomach. It had made it difficult for the reindeer to remove and stop the bleed due to how big it was and how much slivers of the mast that was left behind.

"You are lucky Sanji that it didn't make it harder to patch up." The small zoan user said as he looked at his patient. In the corner Ussop was sitting next to Robin, both looking pale as they remembered the fight that happened not too long ago on the ship that had caused Sanji's wound.

It had been hard for them to realize that there was nothing left of Luffy inside that think as they fought him barely an hour ago.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Ussop said, remembering so many times where the crew was almost ripped apart.

"Do not worry, we shall get them back." Robin said, trying to calm down the sniper though she felt that it was indeed going to be hard to get out of this mess unscathed.

The door creaked open as a woman entered, she looked at them before her eyes fell onto Sanji. "Has he fought him?" she asked, looking pale. The crew, what was on the ship, looked her before nodding slightly. "Damn." She cursed before going to his side and looking at the bandaged wound. "How bad is it?" she asked, not wanting to poke around to check his chest wound without the doctor's permission.

"Bad, I barely stopped the bleeding." She nodded before she raised her hand and began chanting softly, all three of them watched before her hand turned into a red like liquid that began to drip onto Sanji's stomach.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Robin shouted, grabbing her shoulder as Sanji gasped out. The woman looked at her, her eyes dark and dangerous, before she went back to looking at Sanji.

"I am healing his wound." She said before allowing a much more quantity to fall onto him until a few minutes later she stopped and her hand returned to normal. When she turned to look at them she smiled sadly, "My name is Kuina, and I was Zoro's past wife a long time ago when he was the god of our country." She could see that they didn't quite understand her. Laughing a little she motioned her hand towards the door before it opened and Nami entered by being pushed in by a man who looked identical to Zoro.

"This is my eldest son, Zoro's son." She looked at him before smiling softly to him. "I have a favor to ask of you all." With that it went silent as they all looked at each other before allowing her to continue.

* * *

Creed wanted to scream as he felt anxious for the fight to continue and it was enough to make him leave his post to grab something to eat –due to his stomach still growling after a few minutes since he last ate all of the fruits that was on this ship- and turned on the oven and shoved three pieces of leg into it to cook. Feelings satisfied that it wouldn't burn tell he got back to check on it he went to see how Zoro was doing.

As he entered the woman's room he noticed something he didn't really like. It didn't feel like Zoro was in here, as if something about the god changed while he was on watch. Shaking his head that it didn't matter anymore did he walk over and sat down by the man and smiled, he looked better now that he had a few hours of sleep. The bigger wounds had stopped bleeding on their own –for he didn't really care of treating him- and he felt content knowing that nothing would be going wrong tell…

He could feel it like he felt it back then, the pull of puppet strings, and the pull of someone turning everything he wanted around again. Cursing his luck he quickly shot of out of his seat and made his way out of the ship to stand on the deck and hiss at the smaller ships sailing closer to him.

What made him yell in frustration was the fact that all in all she was standing there looking at him with her pitiful eyes and 'they'-the villagers- stood behind her in support. It disgusted him how they believed her, how she ruined him that day with her lie!

"How dare you." He spoke between clinched teeth. "How dare you ruin my life to save your pathetic existence!" He remembered her promise to him, how she would put in word with the council and her husband for him to stay on this island.

That was until she realized he looked up to Zoro as his own brother. It must have been surprising, after all she dotted on the man more then he joked with him, and to go as far as to frame him for those children's death! It sickened him.

"A woman who lies to control all in her path… pathetic." He spoke solemnly before he quickly walked into the kitchen turning off the oven and allowing the meat to cool down before he began to eat it ravenously until there was only bone left and he began to think of what to do now.

"Kill her of course." He said with an ear to ear splitting smile before he stepped out onto the deck and waited for them as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Luffy watched as if time was different on each side until he spotted Sanji standing next to Kuina-the one he saw in Creed's memories when he dwelled on them at times- and it was obvious that the spirit didn't see him or his crew. Smiling he couldn't help but allow the joy swell up inside him when he realized that Sanji was alive and nothing seemed wrong.

* * *

Sanji and the rest of the crew glared at Kuina as she looked at Creeds form standing on the ship grinning like a mad man at her. They were told like the rest of the people of what Kuina had done to the man to make him so bitter and that she was the reason this curse had been placed on them all.

The village at first was shocked but they soon forage her afterwards. It was difficult to believe that she had done it because she felt that he would take away the one that she loved- putting ideas in her husband's head and actually showing him more of the world- so they forgave her in understanding that she indeed loved her home and her husband to stop their god from leaving them, though in the end it will happened.

"Do not fret; when this is over we shall not try to reclaim your swordsman to take our dead gods place." Kuina said looking at them before again at Creed. "When this is over all of us should be free of this curse."

* * *

Creed could only smile wildly until he heard something move behind him. Zoro stood in the entry way with half glazed eyes and his mouth hanging open as he looked at the group behind him.

Creed growled as he whipped his head to look at them all and saw the sad smile on Kuina's face and he knew it at that moment that she had finally did the one thing to undo the curse. She had given up on the love of her life, her husband, and set aside her own desire to set him free.

"You…" he growled out before he turned to look at Zoro and he suddenly felt weak. He wished to cry out to him and make him look at him if only to see if it was… though he knew… he knew when he stepped into that room. He had changed. "Zoro… please no…" as the tears began to fall. Nothing he could do or try desperately to make Zoro the god of the three swords remember him.

After all, the man in front of him was not that man. It was the Roronoa Zoro born in this time, his soul no longer the same but pure and reborn.

"It can't be… It can't be… IT CAN'T BE!" and Creed rushed forward at the boat where the woman who ruined his life so long ago and to this day resided with the crew who had everything he ever wanted.

"KUINA, I'LL MURDER YOU THIS TIME AND NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU!"


	12. Small changes

**I finished! Yes I should warn you though that I do not think this chapter makes much sense. I have been struggling with it since I finished the last chatper, I have not really known what to put in it or how it should go. Each time I would start it it would only hit a dead wall that I could not climb over. so then today, after some much need lack of sleep I was able to get this done. I finished this at two in the morning so if it doesn't make sense (again) tell me so I can try to finish it. **

**It is all mostly done in POV Zoro due to the fact that I could not figure out how to do it. The rest seemed to be easy.**

**Thanks for reading this whole story tell the ending, i hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, it isn't suppose to have a horror/sad/ etc ending. Happy is what I was going for, didnt' work, did it. haha.  
**

* * *

He stared out at them as if threw a looking glass. Clouded even after he blinked to clear the smoke away, it was irk some and yet it drew him to watch and participate. He could only see them, an outer body experience, as he stood and looked at 'Luffy' yet he knew though without no reason that the man in front of him WAS not Luffy. So he continued to stare at him, watching as the man turned to look at some people on a boat coming and stalling next to the going Merry.

The first person he saw board the ship was a woman, dark haired and an aura of strength surrounding her before members of his crew came aboard, all glancing around the ship. Their eyes lingering on him before looking at the 'Luffy' imposter, he didn't know why but he felt like he HAD to watch.

So he continued to stare, ensnarled into this moving picture where the sound faded in and out as the man who looked identical to Luffy fought his friends, throwing Ussop over board after delivering a deadly strike to his stomach making the sniper cough up enough blood that Zoro KNEW he should be concerned.

Yet he didn't believe that this was happening. He felt like it was a moving picture, something that wasn't supposed to be true and here he was seeing it with, what he believed to be, his eyes. Sanji was the next one to step p to bat as the man turned sharply to stare at the woman as she stayed in the far back letting his crew mates fight in her stead. HE felt appalled by this though when he turned to look at Sanji he heard words being spoken, yet they sounded jumbled to his ears. He could not make out a single word or sound.

His eyes trailed over Sanji's form, picking out hints of something 'off' and it bothering him until his vision faded to be replaced with a different angle of what he was seeing. He was now closer to the floor- sitting or laying down- while watching Sanji being slammed to the floor, a strangled cry of pain reaching Zoro's ears before he saw the man's hand gripping Sanji's throat giving it enough pressure that Zoro could literally feel crawling up and over his skin before he heard the man say in a low baritone voice, a growl that he knew Luffy could never do, "You don't have to fear me, Sanji, Luffy's no longer part of this body or mind." Zoro frowned, not understanding the meaning that was obviously being shared threw those few and yet drastically syllables.

Then Zoro saw something he knew he should never see. Sanji looked shattered before the fire in his eyes dulled. He watched as Sanji began to die and he nearly screamed out before his vision was engulfed by fire. He started coughing, feeling every muscle in his chest tighten and panic as the smoke began to build, neither dimming or sparking a fire before he heard something being thrown, breaking the already broken mast before a deafening cry then nothing more.

He couldn't stand not being able to understand what was happening, but he noticed that the senery started changing warping into something more of the unknown, almost as if hours had passed before him.

He then noticed that he was crying, tears trailing down his cheeks and his throat constricted before a hand resting on his shoulder. His head was titled to the side, slim and small fingers under his chin holding them to look at a bloody face before the woman came into view.

Her lips moved and it was obvious to him that she was trying to convey something to him before she pointed to the bodies of not one but of his crew, all five of them. Their faces were white, covered in severe cuts and bruises before something jumped out to him as he looked at the scene.

Luffy's body was laid a few feet away, near a broken mast while the rest of the crew huddled in the middle of the deck. He watched again, seeing their faces before they all began to meld together and he knew then without even fully understanding this situation that something had obviously been broken within his crew, his friends.

Then his mind was enveloped in the mist and the dark swarm around him closing off his perception of the world. His senses gone: sight, hearing, smell, and touch.

He felt dead for the first time, and knew that he too had felt that snap like those of this crew.

HR

The people of the island watched as Kuina began to prey. When they had learned of the truth they had been shocked but after some conciliation they no longer held it against her. She had been here, helping them, and had loved them threw out her trials. It was the least they could do for all that she had done for them.

They watched her as every pore on her body started to turn into jagged cuts, her blood pooling around her yet floating off the ground, growing bigger before splitting into six spheres , each changing and rearranging themselves to fit something that would work for those they were intended for.

They watched diligently before the spheres reached the six crew members and slowly began to engulf then, tinting their clothes red and their skin a dull maroon color. It stained them all before seeping into their skin, their prior wounds healing as the spheres drew a line, thin as the serious and deadly wounds became nonexistent. They drew back to Kuina.

The village watched as she died, giving her life to save the life of the crew she had reputably destroyed.

HR

The crew woke up, one by one, back on their ship, the going merry, to find her fixed, stocked, and to show no evidence of the island they had just visited. Though in their minds they deemed not to say if it was true of not.

The first one to confront the unanswered questions and the tension that came with that answer sent the crew into a nervous shock. Only bits and pieces of their encounter were known to the whole crew, yet two of them could not remember any island or anything that dealt with such a severe amnesia to attack the whole crew.

"I don't understand how we all could forget so much of what happened." Sanji said, looking at Zoro as he lifted more of his ridiculous weights about before turning to Nami. "I only remember that… That Zoro was in trouble." Nami nodded before she shivered as she looked at Ussop and Chopper playing with Luffy, though they seemed a little distant from him.

It had been obvious to the whole crew that the situation had changed their relationship drastically. They had stated avoiding Luffy if they were alone. Chopper, though, had seemed more concerned with the after effects of this having on their captain and first mate.

It did not seem to be like there was going to be one until a few days out on the sea after they awoke. Luffy sat at his usual spot before turned to look at Zoro sleeping, a smile spread across his childish face catching the attention of Sanji and Nami while Robin tensed almost waiting for the battle to begin anew.

Yet it only last for a few seconds before his goofy grin was plastered on his face as he shouted to Sanji for food. It had almost been a dream.

The next thing that had sent the wrong signals that the situation was no longer behind them but still drawing upwards was when Zoro became sick, a fever that rivals Nami's when she was sick at the beginning. It grew until he became delirious and nearly violent. He had spoken in a tongue that they knew not. Until Luffy laughed, the laugh Creed used often at their expense, as he said to them, a chill that made them all realize in a dreaded horror.

Creed and Luffy were more melded together then anyone would ever guess. His words made the whole crew realize that his determination to stay by Zoro's side, be he the one from so long ago or the one who had become so close to them.

Zoro had returned normal a few days later, but the damage was done. Their bonds were closer to ripping but it had been pointed out to them that it was indeed not how it could have been.

Though Creed had changed a small and slightly significant part of Luffy, Luffy was still here breathing and in control. Zoro no longer believe or knew who he had been in a prior life times before.

It was that thought that made them desire to return to anything that used to resemble normalcy: even if that meant not seeing the small and yet obvious signs of change.

**_~|Fin|~_**


End file.
